Forum:New Main Page Layout
This is a vote to keep the current main page or change it to this new layout. This vote will run for one week, where at the end the majority will win. This time period will be cut short, however, if there is an overwhelming majority in one direction. You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote in this, and a support will count as +1 whereas an oppose will count as -1. If at the end the total equals an even "0", the vote will extend for a designated amount of time that will be decided upon later. Sign. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Support (change main page) : : I'll glady through my support for this.'-- C2' / 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Nice to see that you fixed that empty space. Looks much better now, I really like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 19:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Looks awesome! I like the pictures and how it's much easier to get to where you need. The Midna (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Very cool. I like the picture buttons for the games, characters, enemies, and the rest of them. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Hawt stuph. No bias at all or anything—'Triforce' 14 02:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :This one one looks much more organized that the current one, and the pictures make it more visually appealing. I like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Cooler format, pictures, more organized, more efficient, just an overall improvement! Portal-Kombat : : More organized and easier on the eyes. DjMack (talk) : : MUCH more organized and MUCH easier on the eyes. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 04:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Hah, you stole my work for me. Screw you! Anyways, it's looking good, just some stuff to discuss. --AuronKaizer ' 14:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :I'll miss all the yellow, but this still looks way better. 'Metroidhunter32 17:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Oppose (keep main page) : : sorry i just like the current one. I like the way it has a welcome as the first thing you see and the featured article without having to scroll down. Oni Link 20:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Your opposing because it doesn't say welcome? --User:EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : just giving reasons why i like the current main page. Oni Link 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Comments I'm still working on it to see if we can fix the overlapping problem. Ok what's there is pretty much it. Something weird is going on with the welcome header but I'll try to fix that tomorrow.—'Triforce' 14 00:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'd prefer more variety in the images...not just MM/TP/OoT/TWW. Preferably a different game for each button. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I tried to do that, I was thinking about putting a subrosian for the race but the idea got turned down because it is too obscure. Seems maybe its a better idea to put the most recognizable things. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That still doesn't mean you can't put more variety into it. --AuronKaizer ' 16:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Well what ideas do you have? We could probably change the sword to artwork from ALttP. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah, not that. Hero of Time 87's one good idea was not to use that. He had several, but whatever. Anyways, the games section could use the generic Zelda logo to avoid bias, I guess. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 16:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Its the most searched game on the website, thats why I chose it. And I don't know if we have anything else from OoT on there. I don't know if the sword is from that or whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC)